Finella Dinesh
For Use In: General purpose RPs, could be a Sitter. Name: Finella Dinesh (NSW) Age: 230 Place of Birth/Raising: Born and raised in Andor, Caemlyn Physical Description: At 5’8” Finella is an Andoran woman of average height. She has delicate features, blue eyes and rosy lips. Her nose is slightly pointy. Her long ash-blonde hair is generally piled on top of her head. She wears mostly classic, traditional gowns, mostly of a Cairhien cut. She liked the elaborateness of their dressing style, and she likes to wear something that someone put a little effort into. She doesn’t care much for her Ajah’s colour though, and she only wears it if there is absolutely no other option. She prefers blue’s greens and reds. = Character History = Finella’s mother worked as a seamstress in Caemlyn, while her father worked in the trade of various seasonal products. While they were not rich, they did live in a nice house above her mother’s shop, a shop that was often frequented by the regional nobles because her mother was quite a gifted seamstress. Finella grew up as an only child, and she learned the trade from her mother, enjoying both sewing and weaving a great deal. It was obvious that she would take over her mother’s shop when she was old enough. To make sure that she would not have to do so alone, her parents went looking for a suitable husband, but as they didn’t want to force her into marriage, they agreed that she should at least have some say in it. Looking back, Finella would say that that was where her parents made a mistake. Finella had no intentions of getting married, and she rejected every suitable candidate they sent to her. When she was seventeen, her father said it could not go on like that any longer, and she would have had to marry the next suitable bachelor. Fortunately for Finella an Aes Sedai walked into her mother’s shop one day, and she convinced the Aes Sedai to test her. That was how her parents found out their child could channel. Finella left for the White Tower, leaving her parents without an heir. Years later she was raised to the shawl, and there was very little doubt in her mind as to where she should go. The Gray Ajah was the only Ajah for her. She spent years in and around the Andoran, Cairhien and Illianer court, mediating, negotiating and some times demanding. After years she returned to the White Tower, in need of some much deserved peace. She did bond a warder once, but she is sad to report that the poor fellow died a long time ago, probably of boredom. She wasn’t much for traveling, and once she found a suitable place from where she could do her mediating, she stayed there for years on end. Perhaps as a pleasant 'counterweight' to most Aes Sedai, or at least to what most Aes Sedai portray, Finella is a friendly person with a slightly overdeveloped sense of humor. She will jest with just about everyone, and the sparkle in her eyes tells enough about her intentions with that jesting. She thinks that if the world and everyone on it would just take itself a little less seriously, everything would be so much better. She is a sharp and intelligent woman, and she tries her very best never to look down on people. Once you have earned her respect it is there to stay, even though she will at times mock you. But as was stated before, Finella thinks that the world should take itself a little less serious, and she tries to give a good example on how that is done. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios